Plato's Boarding School
by creativityopensthemind
Summary: Inspired by the books, Alexandrina is a descendant of the Goddess Cybele the Goddess of nature and after a couple of mess ups her parents send her to a school full of Gods and Goddess. Let's see how it goes for her. Please read and review!


"Alexandrina, you are over reacting." My mother told me. Over reacting? Over reacting? I was not over reacting. In fact I think I am under reacting. My mom and dad just told me that they wanted to send me away to a God/Goddess boarding school where there will be more 'freaks' like me.

"Honey, after the last incident I think this is best." My father chimed in not glancing from the newspaper. So I accidently grew a tree in the middle of a school, I don't think it was bad enough to send me away to boarding school. I mean I erased everyone's memory afterwards.

"This isn't fair it's the middle of my junior year!" I protested pacing back and forth.

"Drina the decision has been made, now go start packing you're leaving Saturday to Greece. Think of this as an adventure! Go! I'll call the girls to come help you pack."

"I can't believe you're going away! What am I going to do without you?" Rachael sighed sitting on my bed.

"Hey! You'll have me!" Amanda said chucking my fluffy purple at her.

"I know but we were the 3 musketeers now we will just be 2 and what will I do without my environmental goddess." She winked at the word goddess. It still makes me laugh when I think back to the day I told them I was a goddess… or more like demi goddess. Amanda passed out and Rachael just stood there shaking her head like she knew the whole time.

Amanda brushed her perfectly straight blond hair out of her brown eyes, "I know I'll miss you." She said weakly trying now to cry. She looked down at her chipping black nail polish trying to suppress tears, be the tough one. Rachael though was the opposite of Amanda, she was sobbing. I stopped putting my clothes in my suitcase and I wrapped my arms around Amanda and Rachael.

"I'll miss you guys so much! The good thing is I will have my computer and I promise tons of email updates." I said giving them a quick squeeze before returning to packing. "Now girls help me finish so we can go watch Crazy, Stupid, Love. Ryan Gosling takes off his shirt!" I squealed.

"You'll email me often?" My mother blubbered as we stood in the middle of the airport.

"Yes, mother for the thousandth time I promise." I said calmly. I kissed her cheek and hugged my dad then held on to my shoulder bag tighter making my way through security and to the gate.

The airplane was small and cramped. I sat next to some girl my age that was wearing too much makeup and revealing clothing. She was flipping through a fashion magazine. I looked up trying to keep my breath calm and enter my inner peace. "Are you going to puke?" The girl next to me squeaked, staring at me with weary eyes. She flipped her curly red hair over her shoulder and raised an eye brow to me.

"No, it just that this plane is so little and I hate being confined in small pl-"

"Good I don't want some hippie to puke all over my new Gucci purse." She interrupted looking from me to her purse than back to me. Hippie? Did she seriously just call me a hippie? I am Alexandrina descendant of the Goddess Cybele. I wanted to tell her but of course I could so I settled for nodding and looking back to looking up. So maybe Cybele was the goddess of nature but that didn't make me a hippie! I glanced down at my long brown skirt and my white peasant shirt, I was wearing flip-flops and my hair was long (like down to my waist long) and wavy. I wore a head band across my forehead…. She was right I was a hippie. There is nothing wrong with a hippie, they care about nature and they are always calm. At least I wasn't some fake Barbie like the chick next to me.

"The plane will be landing in 5 minutes please fasten your seatbelts." I fastened my seatbelt quickly, while the girl next to me took her time not caring if she put it on or not.

The airport was basically empty when I got off the plane. I resisted the urge to run outside and kiss the ground. "Miss Alexandrina." A man with a heavy Greek accent said behind me. I twirled to see a tall thin look man who had grey hair and was wearing a butler suit. He held a sigh with my name on it and my suitcases stood next to him.

"Yes that's me."

"Nice to meet you Miss Alexandrina, I am Rino. I am here to take you to Plato's boarding school." I nodded as he picked up my bags and began to walk away towards the parking lot.

"I can he-"

He cut my off, "No need Miss, I am a descendant of Zeus this "he said lifting up the two suitcases "Is nothing." He smiled and continueing walking.


End file.
